


Concessions

by The_Dark_Becomes_You



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Takes place in WSC universe, canonverse, sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dark_Becomes_You/pseuds/The_Dark_Becomes_You
Summary: The General would do anything for his lady love. . . and that includes--possibly--maybe--trying to change his hair.





	Concessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaurusDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusDragon/gifts).



> This is a gift for TaurusDragon!! Enjoy!

It was late in the day cycle when he finally returned to his quarters. She was there already, having returned from her training session only a short time before. She still smelled of the training room, like sweat and blood. But there was also that hint of something else, the cinnamon and honey smell of her.

She greeted him with that blinding smile, the one that always made him weak. It had nearly been two months but even now he hadn’t gotten used to returning home to this. To  _her_. It felt like a dream.

“Well?” He asked, preening slightly. “What do you think?”

He always liked the way she cocked her head to the side when he asked her a question. How she would give him that smirk before replying. He’d grown accustomed to these little things about her. The things that no one really noticed but him.

“Hmmmmmm,” she said softly, tapping her bottom lip with her thumb. “What  _do_  I think?”

He tried not to chuckle as he falls into his cushioned office chair in their shared living quarters and then he pulls her onto his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck on reflex and can’t help but remind himself of how lucky he is. She chose him.  _She_  chose him.

“Better … Or… Worse?” He asked breathlessly, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. She giggled at that, one of her hands going to thread through his hair and then she let out a sigh.

“I suppose…” She started, then laughed. “It looks the same!”

“I swear it’s different,” he huffed back indignantly.

“How?” She demanded with a grin. “I can’t tell.”

“Less pomade,” he replied pulling back and giving her a wounded look. “Doesn’t it feel softer?”

Her fingers tugged at a strand of hair slightly, causing him to grip her around the waist and pull her tighter against him. He relished the feel of her.

“I mean, it’s not as hard as it used to be,” she replied. “But it still looks—”

“Looks how?”

She gave him an apologetic look, “greasy.”

He let out an exasperated breath. “I only put a little in this morning.”

“It’s still just a bit too stiff,” she said before pressing a kiss to his nose. “But it’s alright. I told you I don’t mind. I can’t believe you’re still hung up on one comment I made almost a month ago!”

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her mouth. Of course he’d still be thinking about what she said. He remembered every word she’d ever spoken to him. But it hadn’t upset him. No, he simply wanted to show her how much he cared. For her he’d conquer the galaxy, or reform it.

For her, he would do anything. Stars, he would even change his hair.

They broke the kiss slowly, her hot breath against his cheek as she whispered, “I told you, I love you, no matter what you do to your hair. I just said I liked the way it felt when we were stranded, when you’d run out of pomade. It was soft and—”

He cut her off with another kiss, he knew what she meant and he loved her too. And that’s why he would do everything to make her happy. Make her as happy as she made him. But he was done talking now. And besides having her here, against him, well, his hair wasn’t the only thing that was stiff.

 


End file.
